


illusion.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Multi, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: looks can be deceiving.





	illusion.

“Wow.”  
  
The plate you were drying crashed to the ground. Startled, you looked up to see Noctis leaning against the door frame, arms folded, eyes surveying you like a piece of meat. You dropped your hand away from your mouth and let out a dramatic sigh of relief.  
  
“Noctis, you ass, announce yourself.”  
  
The prince smiled. “How do you look so sexy all the time?”  
  
You rolled your eyes at him, gingerly picking up the shards of the poor plate and dropping them in the bin. “Oh, I don’t know, I guess my new shampoo must have a Lucian musk in it.”  
  
“Such a tease,” he replied, crossing the kitchen.  
  
“Oh yeah, _such_ a teas- mmm…” His mouth met yours as you stood and you melted in the familiarity of his touch. Noctis wasn’t much taller than you, but he was hungry and every move he made was intimidating. Suddenly, he was so much bigger, hooded blues giving away his starvation and lust. The curve of the counter pressed into the small of your back and you winced at how it dug. “Mm, Noct, hey.” Your words fell upon deaf ears. Noctis was insatiable, nipping at your bottom lip, the heat rolling off him in waves. “Noct, Prompto should be here any minute,” you gasped softly, wishing you could be anything but a buzzkill right now.  
  
He stopped, contemplating whether or not that mattered, but held up his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine.” Noctis noticed another shard of glass on the floor and picked it up, fingering the sharp edge with his thumb.  
  
You pouted, kicking his calf playfully. “After dinner, maybe?”  
  
“Maybe, y’know, if I’m still in the mood.”  
  
You went to say something snippy, but saw the mirth twinkling in his eyes. “Don’t sass me, prince. I have to finish cleaning up before Prom gets here.”  
  
“Looks like you have about fifteen seconds,” Noct laughed, peering out of the window.  
  
“What? How do you know?”  
  
“Because sunshine boy is skipping up the steps as we speak.” The doorbell rang and you clambered toward the dining room table, slamming silverware down and adjusting the tablecloth.  
  
“Get the door!” you hissed, rearranging a vase of flowers acting as centerpiece. Noctis nonchalantly wandered over, as if he had all the time in the world, and greeted his friend. The blonde burst into the house, already lighting up the atmosphere.  
  
“Heya, Y/N!” You were torn away from your obsessive nitpicking by a strong hug from behind.  
  
“H-hey, Prom!” The response was choked out of you by the embrace.  
  
“I missed you guys,” Prompto squealed, squeezing tightly.  
  
“Haha, you know, we just saw each other this morning.”  
  
“Right, right.” The gunman hesitantly released you, sniffing the air. “Soooo what’s cookin’, good lookin’?”  
  
“The steaks are resting. Once they’re done, dinner is served.” You gestured toward the table with a whimsical flick and turned back to the cabinets to get drink glasses. Slender fingers caressed your jaw and Noctis was behind you, lips on your shoulder. You blanched at his boldness. “Noct.”  
  
“I can’t help it,” he whispered, sliding your sleeve down, trailing kisses down your arm. “I want you now, not later.”  
  
“Prompto is here for _dinner_ ,” you retorted sharply.  
  
“Let’s call this an appetizer then.”  
  
Noctis leaned into you, pushing your upper half over the counter. You all had talked about doing things like this before, but it was supposed to be discussed in advance. Not during a damn dinner you’d spent all day cooking for. You needed time to relax, not to mention a safe word. And did Prompto even know? Or was this going to be a surprise for him too? While you had your mini panic attack inwardly, Noctis was working his way up your shirt, skimming over your ribs. Your body arched into his, wanting this to happen so badly, just not now.  
  
“Mmn, just wait ‘til after…”  
  
“No. Now.” Noctis spun you around, holding you firmly against the hardness of his torso. You blinked back embarrassment. There was Prompto. Watching. Wordlessly. A look of… intrigue splashed across his face. You tried to swat Noctis’ hands away, but he held onto you tightly, smoothing his palm over your bra clad chest. Squirming in his grasp, you laughed nervously.  
  
“Prompto, I, uh. Gods, sorry! Noctis! Stop!”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
A bewildered stare met his. “What? No, this is supposed to be a nice night and-”  
  
“It’s okay.” Prompto took off his jacket and hung it on a chair. “I don’t mind.” So he did know. Maybe. Or he was an opportunistic lout. It was hard to focus with Noctis unclasping your bra. When the fuck was anyone going to tell me about this? The prince nuzzled into your hair, beaming.  
  
“Like what you see, Prom?” he taunted, lifting your shirt up. You move to stop him, but the look on Prompto’s face stops you. That was pure lust bubbling up to the surface.  
  
“Yeah,” he murmured, eyes darkening. “Let’s see more.”  
  
Noctis slid his hand into your pants, feeling you through your already damp panties. “Ah, what luck,” he growled. “Already wet.” Before you could comment on his intrusion, Prompto was kneeling in front of you.  
  
“May I?” he inquired, tugging your zipper down. Noctis took your bra off, tossing it aside.  
  
“Go on,” the prince coaxed, watching from over your shoulder. You nodded slowly. This was happening. Right now. Here. With Prompto and Noctis. Happening in your kitchen. Prompto licked his lips, eagerly tugging your pants down, panties following immediately, and kissed your thighs. Noctis kicked your legs apart and held you still while Prom found out for himself how you tasted on his tongue. You cried out, fisting your hands in his silken hair, knees weak. He’d clearly done this before, his tongue working magic between your slick folds. Noctis tweaked your nipples, his breath hot on your neck.  
  
“My little slut.” You quivered at how dirty that made you feel, tugging at your arousal violently. Prompto had a good grip on your ankles, keeping you open for his every ministration.  
  
“Prom… ah, gods!” That damned fool stopped right as you were reaching a delicious high, sending you spiraling back down to Eos. His face shined with your slick and when he kissed you, he made sure you could taste yourself. A tiny whimper escaped your lips and Noctis chuckled.  
  
“Impatient thing.” Prom scooped you up in his arms greedily while Noctis undressed. Your nerve endings were alight with desire as the blonde claimed any flesh he could reach, finally settling on the shirt bunched around your neck. Noctis paused in the middle of taking his own off to roll the shirt up thinly and press it to your lips. “Open.” You obliged, moaning around your new gag. He finished undressing and the sight was one to behold. Tanned flesh and planes of muscle caught the light at every good angle. And that incredible cock, erect and dripping precum, never looked more appealing. Prompto hooked a finger around the shirt and tipped your head back.  
  
“I could just eat you up.” You swallowed timidly, squirming.  
  
“Prom, lay her down.” Not one to directly disobey a royal command, Prompto brought you down to the cold linoleum floor, amused at how you winced at the coolness on your back. Noct immediately took his place between your legs and without a single word, entered you roughly. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you accommodated his girth. Prompto held your wrists down and leaned over to nibble on your breasts, groaning into the valley between them. Noctis snapped his fingers.  
  
“Attention on me.” His eyes crackled in the low light of the kitchen, each thrust rougher than the last. He was trying to kill you, you just knew it. “Look at me.” He rammed into you harder, holding your knees to your stomach. Your muffled moans were driving Prom crazy. He palmed his own erection through his pants, lavishing your breasts with attention. Noctis rolled his hips, almost trying to draw out whatever screams he could from you, delighted by how you writhed against him. You wanted to touch him, wrap your arms around his neck, kiss him, but this was not that kind of fuck. This was predatory need. This was showing off for his friend. This was him marking his territory in the best way he knew how.  
  
“You like being fucked in front of Prom, huh?” he snarled, the force of his lovemaking rippling through your body. “Such an obedient pet.”  
  
Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He never called you pet names like that. Maybe it was just the emotion of it all, but for a moment, that didn’t sound like Noctis either. Prompto rested his knees on your wrists, effectively pinning you down once more, and lazily dragged his length over your face, precum smearing on your cheek. Noctis went deeper, if that was even possible, pleased at the sheen of sweat forming along your torso. He hiked your legs up higher, over his shoulders, and bit down on your thigh. “Ohhh, listen to that moan, Prom. It’s devastating.”  
  
You opened your eyes. There he was. Noctis Lucis Caelum, in the flesh, making you whine like a bitch in heat. But that voice… You knew that voice. The chime of the doorbell broke your train of thought. Wait. Doorbell? No one else was supposed to come over. Someone shuffled outside of the door and the boys ceased all movement. A muffled voice broke through the thick haze of intimacy.  
  
“Guys? You in there?” A light rap on the wooden door. “I’m here for dinner!” Your eyes widened as you connected the voice to a person. You turned your head sharply to look at Prompto and almost forgot how to breathe. The smile looming down at you was vicious and so unlike the gunman you knew. Noctis clamped his hand over your mouth, but you tried to scream anyway, bucking against his hips. He was still inside you and returned to his original pace, dark blue eyes boring into your own.  
  
“Noct? Y/N?” He knocked again, trying the door. You shrieked into the gag, but any sound that made it past the shirt was blocked by Noctis’ palm. He refused to break eye contact, his cock twitching inside you. He was getting close, but all he was focused on was your crisis. “Guess they went out to eat…” His footsteps faded away, the porch creaking his departure. Noctis took his hand away, holding your chin securely. Your body arched instinctively into his, but your heart was screaming.  
  
“Hey, Y/N, it’s all right,” he cooed, thumb stroking your jawline. You relaxed a bit, albeit your mind was a little disordered, everything was sort of… out of focus. He smiled warmly, his other hand digging into your thigh. “It’s just me.” He hunched over you, sliding even farther in, his forehead touching yours. You shook beneath him, feeling your own climax building up. Your head was foggy, but you could see his piercing gaze clear as day. And you could see it changing. His once brilliant azure pupils fading into gold. The whites of his eyes as black as night. Black oozed from the corner of his mouth and it smeared onto your cheek as he grunted, moving wildly in you.  
  
You lifted your head weakly, looking back at Prom. His eyes had been claimed by darkness as well. He removed the makeshift gag and slid his cock into your mouth. “You feel soooo good.” His voice trailed into the one from earlier, accented. You choked as it headed to the back of your throat. The daemon inside you, the one who looked like Noctis, wiped the black off your cheek. No longer hiding his voice, you shivered as you recognized the cocky lilt. Ardyn Izunia.  
  
“Dear girl, what I wouldn’t _give_ for Noctis to see you right now.”


End file.
